The present invention relates generally to variable reluctance motors and more particularly to a variable reluctance high torque stepper motor.
Variable reluctance stepper motors include a stator or stators made up of laminations of magnetic material such as soft iron having a number of poles with inductive windings wound on the poles and a movable member of laminated magnetic material, generally a rotor, having poles which cooperate with the stator poles to provide low reluctance magnetic paths for the magnetic flux generated by the stator winding. Movement of the movable member is controlled by cyclically and sequentially energizing the stator winding to provide a moving flux. The movable member assumes successive positions of least reluctance for the magnetic field and moves with the flux. Motors of this type obtain maximum efficiency and torque when the reluctance at the stable holding position is minimized.
High efficiency, high torque motors are particularly useful in connection with robotics, process and fabrication equipment, positioning tables and other applications where accurate positioning and high linear or rotary forces are required at relatively low speeds.